Koizumi Kyoko
Profile *'Name:' 小泉今日子 (こいずみ きょうこ) *'Name (romaji):' Koizumi Kyoko *'Nickname:' Kyon Kyon *'Profession:' Actress and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Atsugi, Kanagawa, Japan *'Height:' 153cm *'Weight:' 42kg *'Star sign:' Aquarius *'Blood type:' O TV Shows as an Actress *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *Kangoku no Ohimesama (TBS, 2017) *Super Salaryman Saenai-shi (NTV, 2017) *Fuji Family (NHK, 2017) *High & Low Season 2 (NTV, 2016, ep3-4) *Totto Terebi (トットてれび) (NHK, 2016) as narrator *Fuji Family (NHK, 2016) *High & Low (NTV, 2015, ep3) *Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai (Fuji TV, 2015) *Gokuaku Ganbo (Fuji TV, 2014, ep7) *Zoku Saigo Kara Nibanme no Koi (Fuji TV, 2014) *Amachan (NHK, 2013) *Saigo Kara Nibanme no Koi SP (Fuji TV, 2012) *Saigo Kara Nibanme no Koi (Fuji TV, 2012) *Shokuzai (WOWOW, 2012) *Tonbi (NHK, 2012) *Unubore Deka (TBS, 2010, ep7) *Hatachi no Koibito (TBS, 2007) *Sailor Fuku to Kikanju (TBS, 2006) *Yasashii Jikan (Fuji TV, 2005, ep9) *Kawa, Itsuka Umi e (NHK, 2003) *Manhattan Love Story (TBS, 2003) *Suika (NTV, 2003) *Sensei no Kaban (WOWOW, 2003) *Shiritsu Tantei Hama Mike (NTV, 2002) *Koi wo Nannen Yasundemasu ka (TBS, 2001) *Renai Kekkon no Rule (Fuji TV, 1999) *Kamisan Nanka Kowakunai (TBS, 1998, ep1) *Owari no Nai Dowa (TBS, 1998) *Melody (TBS, 1997) *Mada Koi wa Hajimaranai (Fuji TV, 1995) *Boku ga Kanojo ni, Shakkin wo Shita Riyuu (TBS, 1994) *Chance (Fuji TV, 1993, ep1) *Aisuru to Iu Koto (TBS, 1993) *Himalaya no Akai Jitensha (ヒマラヤの赤い自転車) (TBS, 1992) *Anata Dake Mienai (Fuji TV, 1992) *Papa to Nat-chan (TBS, 1991) *Hanataba (花束) (TBS, 1990) *Aishiatteru Kai (Fuji TV, 1989) *Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku (明日はアタシの風が吹く) (NTV, 1989) *Kyo no Hi wo Koso (今日の日をこそ) (TBS, 1988) *Hanayome Ningyo wa Nemuranai (花嫁人形は眠らない) (TBS, 1986) *Shoujo ni Nani ga Okotta ka (TBS, 1985) *Ato wa Neru Dake (あとは寝るだけ) (TV Asahi, 1983) *Anmitsu Hime (Fuji TV, 1983-1984) *Toge no Gunzo (NHK, 1982) TV Shows as a Writer *Tatakau Onna (戦う女) (Fuji TV NEXT, 2014) TV Show Theme Songs *''T Jiro'' (with Nakai Kiichi), from Zoku Saigo Kara Nibanme no Koi (Fuji TV, 2014) *''Shiosai no Memory'', insert song from Amachan (NHK, 2013) *''for my life'', from Renai Kekkon no Rule (Fuji TV, 1999) *''Beautiful Girls, from Mada Koi wa Hajimaranai (Fuji TV, 1995) *''Glass no Bin, insert song from Mada Koi wa Hajimaranai (Fuji TV, 1995) *''Tsuki Hitoshizuku'', from Boku ga Kanojo ni, Shakkin wo Shita Riyuu (TBS, 1994) *''My Sweet Home'', from Sweet Home (TBS, 1994) *''Yasashii Ame'', from Aisuru to Iu Koto (TBS, 1993) *''Kaze ni Naritai'', from Himalaya no Akai Jitensha (ヒマラヤの赤い自転車) (TBS, 1992) *''Anata ni Aete Yokatta'', from Papa to Nat-chan (TBS, 1991) *''Climax Goissho ni'', from Anmitsu Hime (Fuji TV, 1983-1984) *''Makka na Onna no Ko'', from Anmitsu Hime (Fuji TV, 1983) Movies *Taberu Onna (2018) *Sanposuru Shinryakusha (2017) *Fukigen na Kako (2016) *Real (2013) *Tsuya no Yoru / Before The Vigil (2013) *Mainichi Kaasan (2011) *Mother Water (2010) *Tokyo Sonata (2009) *Gou-Gou Datte Neko Dearu (2008) *Tenten / Adrift in Tokyo *Tokyo Tower: Mom and Me, and Sometimes Dad (2007) *Yajikita Douchu Teresuko (2007) *Yume juya *Love My Life (2006) *Nada Sou Sou (2006) *Yuki ni Negau Koto / What the Snow Brings (2005) *Kuutyuu Teien / The Hanging Garden (2005) *Survive Style +5 (2005) *Rockers (2003, guest) *Onmyoji (2001) *Aoi Haru / Blue Spring (2001) *Kaza-hana (2000) *Kyohansha (1999) *Bayside Shakedown / Odoru Daisousasen (1998) *Niji wo Tsukamu Otoko (1997) *Yamai wa Kikara: Byouin e Ikou 2 (1992) *Chou Shoujo Reiko (1991) *Inamura Jane (1990) *Kaitou Ruby (1988) *Boku no Onna ni Te wo Dasuna (1986) *Seito Shokun! (1984) *Jukkai no Mosquito (1983) Recognitions *'81st Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actress for Zoku Saigo Kara Nibanme no Koi *'78th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress for Amachan *'17th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sept 2013):' Best Supporting Actress for Amachan *'39th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress for Manhattan Love Story (2004) External Links *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:JActress Category:JSinger